The invention concerns a container with a bottom and four side walls and an upper filling opening for use, in particular, for transport of magazines or newspapers, e.g. from a shipping department to a retail shop.
Printed products and in particular daily newspapers and magazines must be transported from the shipping department directly to the retail areas or external distribution centers. Up to now, printed products were wrapped in a foil and tied together for transport. This procedure is not environmentally friendly. In addition, even foil-covered printed products are protected only marginally against damage during the transport.
A container designed to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages has been suggested in which, with the aid of a filling machine, the container is filled in the shipping department with a predetermined number of printed products. These remain in the container until they reach the retail shop or external distribution center. Since the printed products do not have to be covered with foil and tied together and the container can be used repeatedly, it would represent an improvement from an ecological point of view. In addition, it would protect the printed products better against damage. The shipment with such a container would on the whole be more economical, cost-saving and efficient. However, in practical operations this container did not prevail.